Mercer
These merchants deal in bulk textiles, and large fabric items. ---- Apron, butcher's . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Made of rubber, and also suitable for chainsaw murderers. Malkavian joke not included. Bedroll . . . . . 1₲12 ::————Durable and water-resistant wool Bedsheet, ordinary, full-sized . . . . . 12ƒ ::————The prototypical mattress accessory; made of linen Bedsheet, quality, king-sized . . . . . 6₲ ::————Big, thick, soft, and nice, made of high thread-count cotton or satin Blanket, quality wool . . . . . 7₲4 Blanket, winter, common wool . . . . . 1₲3 ::————Woollen and fuzzy, kind of ugly and scratchy, though Canvas, per square yard . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Remember that you'll need the square amount, not linear, so it's not really as cheap as it might seem. Carpet, large, 10x10 feet . . . . . 2₲14 Carpet, small, 1x1 foot . . . . . 4ƒ Carpet, small, 3x3 feet . . . . . 18ƒ Cloth, bolt, 30 yards, common . . . . . 5₲14 ::————Linen or russet Cloth, bolt, 30 yards, fine . . . . . 6₲13 ::————Cotton or wool fleece Cloth, bolt, 30 yards, good quality . . . . . 41₲3 ::————Silk and other high-end fabrics Comforter . . . . . 8₲10 ::————Soft thick blanket filled with down and cotton Flag, alphabet . . . . . 2₲6 ::————A pseudo-semaphore code for the letters in the Anglan alphabet; not widely in use do in no small part to widespread illiteracy Flag, garrison . . . . . 17₲ ::————This is the big mutha: about 20x40 feet Flag, guidon . . . . . 1₲2 ::————Carried by military units to show identity and act as a rallying point; the same cost applies to a flag of any design in the 1-2 1/2 foot square range; includes a seven foot staff Flag, merchant . . . . . 2₲6 ::————Used by ships to show identity and port of origin Flag, national . . . . . 1₲14 ::————Flown by patriots everywhere, this flag is 2x4 feet Flag, parade . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Tiny flags waived by crowds for patriotic holidays; the same cost applies to a flag of any design in the 4-12 inch range; includes a tiny mast/handle Flag, post . . . . . 3₲ ::————Used for naval ships and army garrisons, this flag is about 9x17 feet Flag, signalling kit . . . . . 3₲16 ::————A series of flags used to convey common messages between ships Flag, storm . . . . . 1₲8 ::————For military purposes, this is 'small'. It's about 5x10 feet, and as the name suggests, flown during inclement weather. Mat, prayer . . . . . 1₲16 ::————Also appropriate for meditation purposes by godless atheists; made of silk. Mat, tatami . . . . . 6₲10 ::————Six by three feet, tatami are made of a rice straw core and rush straw outside, with the edges commonly brocaded. These are used for sleeping, sitting, or may be placed as flooring for an entire room. Mat, welcome . . . . . 7ƒ ::————Somewhat rough thatch for wiping one's boots; mine reads 'GO AWAY' Mattress, combination . . . . . 7₲ ::————A layered combination of materials makes this mattress more modern. It's rather like a thicker futon mattress. Sorry about that. Mattress, feather . . . . . 8₲ ::————This 'mattress' actually goes atop the straw variety, for greater comfort. It needs replacing at least annually. Mattress, straw . . . . . 12ƒ ::————This is a big quilted sack, of the sort used as a protective liner for mattresses, but stuffed with straw. Straw not included, and needs to be restuffed weekly. Pillow, feather . . . . . 1₲13 Pillowcase . . . . . 7ƒ Quilt . . . . . 4₲ Rug, large, 8x12 feet . . . . . 2₲ ::————Made of wool, and either oval or rectangular. Rug, ornamental, large, 8x12 feet . . . . . 4₲10 ::————Made of wool and silk; decorated in bright colours and ornate patterns; either oval or rectangular Rug, ornamental, small, 3x5 feet . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Made of wool and silk; decorated in bright colours and ornate patterns; either oval or rectangular Rug, small, 3x5 feet . . . . . 16ƒ ::————Made of wool, and either oval or rectangular. Tent, 4-man tent . . . . . 6₲2 ::————This sort of tent is low and domed, with tight curving sides. The cloth is waterproof chemically treated linen, for light weight (less than 20 pounds). Okay, 'chemically treated' sounds a bit modern, but what they do is salt the shit out of it with a thick metallic brine, then bake it in all permanent-like. This certainly seems like the best deal out of all the tents presented here. It has a low cost per occupant, promises ease of setup, tightens its own sides, and is the only one that actually has a floor. However, this is a camping tent, not a military one. The fabric is not as thick, and the poles are flexible reeds, not thick wood. Tent, general purpose, large . . . . . 32₲ ::————General purpose large tents can be seen as the mess hall and surgery on M.A.S.H. Like the other general purpose tents it is made of a thick canvas duck fabric. Large tents are 12' tall in the center, and 5'8" at the eves. Large tents feature three stovepipe openings, four center-poles, two doors, ventilators at each end, and if you are a very good boy, roll-up windows. Plan on an entire afternoon to set this up or strike it--working through lunch and dinner, while praying the light holds out and the rain holds off. And at some point in the operation, the ground will refuse to cooperate, either bending stakes, not holding them... or both. For storage, large tents take up four cargo tons, and weigh over 800 pounds. Tent, general purpose, medium . . . . . 22₲ ::————These are the tents they lived in on M.A.S.H. though the doors and windows aren't properly a part of the tent. This tent is rectangular, and 32 by 16 feet, with two center-poles. The interior space is 512 square feet, which sounds a lot more than what it really is. Height on the sides is 5'8" and the center-poles are 10'. Medium tents have ventilators at each end, two stovepipe openings, and two doors. The sides roll up fairly easily. For stowage purposes, a medium tent takes up an entire ton of space (almost perfectly) and weighs about 640 pounds. For erecting and striking, plan on delays that take hours. Tent, general purpose, small . . . . . 11₲ ::————This is a hexagonal canvas duck tent of military quality. Theoretically, you are supposed to be able to cram a squad of ten soldiers in this thing, with all of their equipment. Each side is about 8 1/2 feet long, making the whole about 18x18. It's 5'8" on the sides and just over 10' at the center-pole. This tent has a front and back door and a stovepipe hole. The whole thing ways about 200 pounds, and takes four experienced men about half an hour to set up or take down, assuming nothing goes wrong... Tent, shelter half, 2-man pup-tent . . . . . 14ƒ ::————You didn't just get ripped off, this is only supposed to be half of a tent. You get one pole, one rope, and a handful of stakes. To be useful, you need to pair your shelter half up with a buddy's. Tent, tipi . . . . . 9₲10 ::————Also called a lavvu or teepee, this is the original tent design. Tipis are about ten to sixteen feet in diameter, eight feet tall or so, and sleep three comfortably on a long-term basis--including the fire. A lack of a center-pole means you can stick a campfire right in the middle of it. A well-crafted tipi or lavvu can be setup by one person in half an hour to forty-five minutes or so, and taken down just as quickly. Another nice advantage to a tipi is that you don't need special tentpoles, just any stick long, mostly straight, and sturdy enough. A canvas tipi (this item) weighs about 120 pounds. A leather tipi would weigh two to three times this and cost at least five times as much. Tent peg, each . . . . . 2ƒ ::————Available in nail, T-, or J-peg types Tent repair kit . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Patches of canvas, adhesive, extra tent pole sections, extra cord, and several extra tent pegs Twine . . . . . 3ƒ ::————400 feet of 12-pound test, but it doesn't look it, so you'd better add more just for safety. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex